Blackout
by Alkaline Angel
Summary: Alex’s body rose from it’s slumber, Alex no longer in control. It opened it’s eyes, a solid red. Concealing pure evil in an innocent body. It had a simple mission. [RobinJinx, RavenOC] R
1. Undead Massacre

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, in fact, for a while I didn't even like the show… I got back into it and now am fanfiction.

**Author's Rant: **Okay, for this to work, ignore everything that happened after the defeat of Trigon… Anyway, umm… This is M rated for later content and multiple deaths early on. Raven may play off a little cartoony later, not much… Just forewarning.

* * *

**Undead Massacre**

Robin was ready, the distress signal, the surge… The thrill of being a hero, the thrill of being with his friends. All at once. He didn't know what this new threat was or what it's purpose is but he had the intention of stopping it none the less. He drove up alongside the T-Car and peered inside to notice Raven staring at him. He would've sworn she'd blushed if it wasn't for the fact that it just didn't happen.

Robin's nerves were getting the better of him, there hadn't been all that much trouble since Trigon disappeared. The H.I.V.E. Five hadn't done anything. It was almost as if this was an eerie sort of crime. The building that was captured by there mystery opponent was a relatively high secuirty tech lab. Robyn was a little surprised that this guy even got in. He pulled up to the building and ran inside, the other titans followed. The man was dressed all in black and seemed a little dark and scary. Raven even seemed a little nervous… this man reminded her of one thing. "Oblivion…"

The man whipped around, showing a tall, muscular frame. "Well, how do you do?" Asked the man in an annoying tone. "I knew you'd figure it out Raven, in fact… I know a lot about you, I know a lot about all of you." He pointed out. Robin just couldn't stand it any longer. "Titans, GO!" He shouted and everyone ran forward, Starfire took the lead but a robotic arm lashed down and flung her into a side room where thick steel doors blocked her return route. Raven didn't even get close to the guy when another robot with helicopter blades on it's back snatched her and dragged her to another room. Steel doors blocking her way back too. Robin finally realised the plan, Oblivion was trying to separate them. "Beast Boy! Cyborg! Stand down!" He shouted but it was too late. The bot with the long arm that hit Starfire snatched up Cyborg and carried him to another room and Beast Boy was blasted by Oblivion with some sort of attack into a fourth one.

"Just me and you boy wonder… I've wanted for so long to slice you're flesh and watch you bleed to death. It's been too long that I've been waiting for revenge. Not that you probably realise who I am… but you **buried** by sister." He said, walking towards Robin in a menacine manner and a piercing scream came from the room on his right. "You should beat me quickly, Starfire's in trouble…" He mocked Robin. Then the young Titan showed him up, smacking him right in the face. Oblivion didn't even recoil. He just grabbed Robin's arm, threw him into the air then darkness blasted him another 10 feet sky high. Robin slammed off the roof and hit the floor only to start coughing up blood. He could barely move but he forced himself to stand. Robin was too busy trying to figure out why Oblivion hated the titans so much, then he realised… _He put emphasis on buried, _Robin realised. "You're related to Terra!" Robin realised as he shouted it out, only to get kicked hard in the face. "Don't say her name… Don't besmirch her glorious name with your derogitory mouth." Screamed Oblivion. He started twiching, he then grabbed a knife from his pocket and lifted Robin's head. "Make sure you see my sister and let her know I avenged her… okay? Bitch." He put the polished knife right up to Robin's throat

"How about no…" Said a voice from the shadows. Oblivion then dropped the knife, he stared shivering… he was going into a massive seisure. "Get out of my head… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He was screaming. He had a look on his face as if he'd just seen 20 years of pain. Robin quickly got up and put handcuffs on Oblivion, but when he flashed his flashlight on the darkness. No one stood there. He ran over and started trying to pry open the door the kept him from Starfire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was having trouble with the Copter-Bot, it seemed to know all of her moves. There was little she could do. It charged at her so she lifted a piece of steel to defend herself. Almost as if the moves were calculated, it dodged under the steel and drove it's blades into her ribs leaving her to bleed profusely. _So this is what death feels like, I wanted to be in **his** arms when I died, but it isn't happening._ Thought Raven. "You can't kill her," Spoke a soft, girlish voice from the dark. "I once tried, it is impossible…" Raven looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, before she lost conciousness, she saw the blades of the Copter-Bot fall off and the bot get impaled on it's own method of transportation. What an interesing chain of events.

* * *

At the same time, BB was having trouble figuring out what was going on. This Earthworm robot kept slamming him around the room and there was no end in sight. All of a sudden the earth beneath him began to quake and he was launched into the air. The robot opened it's mouth. _Goodbye Jump City, Terra and I will send you a postcard_. "No one touches my Beast Boy!" Shouted a girl's voice as two giant slabs of stone crushed the robot that BB was fighting. He hit the ground hard and started coughing and puking up blood. "hugh… Terra?" he asked, still sick. He saw some blonde hair whip into view before it's owner walked off. _Why is she leaving? I need her to stay and help me. I miss her so much, why is she leaving in such a hurry? Terra, please come back!_ Beast Boy used all his strength to stand up and he staggered off after the girl he loved. The girl he missed. "Beast Boy…" Said Cyborg, rushing off to help his friend stand. He was about three steps from BB when sparks, oil and blood went flying from his neck. The whip bot had just used a sharp arm to decapitate him. However the whip bot had a huge cannon blast missing from it's operating system and it just died as Beast Boy fell down next to his best friend in a pool of blood, oil, sweat, tears. His flesh soaked to the bone in either his blood or someone else's.

* * *

Robin finally got the door open, just to see a huge robot lift Starfire up by the neck with it's giant hand… and before he could do anything, Robin had to watch Starfire have her neck crushed. "No!" Robin cried as he ran at the Juggernaut which just ran out of power and shut off with it's objective completed. The second the robot dropped Starfire, Robin caught her. _No, Star… You can't be dead, you can't die. It can't happen! You've saved me so often, why couldn't I be here to give myself up to keep you alive._ Robin put his head up to her chest, but heard no heartbeat. He knew she was dead, but he wouldn't let her body drop to the floor. He had to make sure the rest of them were okay. "Cyborg, this is Robin. Come in." Robin waited… Silence. "Beast Boy! Are you okay?" Robin asked… There was no reply from BB… "He'll make it Robin, he saved my life. I had to return the favor." Came a girl's voice over the communicator. It wasn't Beast Boy, but it was a reassuring voice. "Raven, what about you? Raven!" Robin shouted. The witch girl was only half-consious but answered. "Nice to know you care." Knowing most of his team was safe, he passed out and waited for the cops to come.

* * *

_2 weeks later_  
"We are here today to remember Starfire and Cyborg and their lives. As saddened as I am by the loss of these friends I plan to remember them, not through sorrow. Instead, by enjoying life. The way they always did." Said Robin at the funeral. Raven cried into his shoulder, Robin knew at least one of the reasons she was so close to him. Beast Boy wasn't there, he was once again kneeling in front of the plaque that they left there to commemorate the sacrifice Terra made for them. Robin hugged Raven to calm her down, a friendly embrace that Raven wished meant more than it did. Suddenly Robin's cell phone rang. He broke off his hug with Raven to answer it. "Hello? What? Toni's Bistro? One hour?.." Then Robin dropped the phone, the guy on the other end said something no one should know. Raven bent down and picked up the phone for him. A little worried by how he was acting. She moved in right close to him, anxious to get him to notice her. But he just pushed her off him, leaving her slightly hurt inside. "Sorry, but we're to meet a couple of probable replacements to our fallen comrades." He said, ignoring Raven's shocked looks… He was trying to act as if it had been long enough without a 5 member team. Raven was trying to get a read out of those beautiful blue eyes, as this was one of the rare times he didn't have his mask on. He just took her hand and walked with her back to the tower. They hopped on the R-Cycle and zoomed down the street. _I feel so uncomfortable being so close to him. I know I've liked him all these years but I can't help but think about how awkward our relationship will be. I mean, how could you love a girl who nearly destroyed the world. Well, did, and fixed it. It doesn't matter, if he ever thinks of me it'll be negative. So why do I keep trying?_ She was acting so quiet so Robin asked "Is something on your mind?" Raven shook her head but Robin could tell she was lying. _Of course there's something on her mind. She's worried about her friends, about what we'll think of her after Trigon. But we've stuck with her after that. Why doesn't she have that faith in us now?_ Robin slowed down the R-Cycle and parked it roughly one block from where the Bistro was.

"I'm so worried about this. I don't even know this guy." Robin pointed out. He was a member of Defender Z which meant he was a true superhero. The problem was… Robin couldn't get access from anywhere to find out what his name was, and what he looked like… He just had confirmation. Plus, he said he had a partner and wouldn't spill who it was. _I just hope the two of them are compatible with us… _thought Robin. He was pondering and Raven had something on her mind too. _Defender Z? Maybe it's… nah, he wouldn't leave those guys, would he? _She then turned to Robin _Oh, he is soooo cute when he's thinking, he looks so adorable. I wonder what he's thinking about, cause right now, I just want to reach out and kiss his smooth, hot lips. Woah, get yourself together girl… You aren't that desperate. "You know you're crazy when you answer yourself"_ Raven snapped out of her thinking, someone talked to her… in her head. But that could only mean that the person joining was… no way.

"Raven! Robyn! Over here!" Yelled a very energetic girl sitting at a table.

* * *

**END RANTS: **Anyone have a guess to who those two people were… and guess who the third cameo was from before. Anyone wondering what's gonna happen next? Take a guess… always reply to reviewers. 


	2. Dirty Secrets

**Disclaimer: **No more fancy disclaimers from here… Simple, no ownership of most characters in this story. The one I do own, is mine… NO STEALY!

**Kitsune9: **Yeah, horrible mistake. I'm so used to spelling it that way because of another friend. RobJinx is really rare. It'll seem JinxRobRae for a bit. But it changes so much soon.

**Deathwish911: **You like death? Wow, I would've never guessed that from your username. No more death for a little while though Tear.

**Author's Notes: **I like people who predict, so predict things… it keeps my creative juices flowing. Oh yeah, in my story I'm following this schematic. Robin, Raven, Jinx are all 16. Alex's age comes later, Beast Boy is 14.

**Dirty Secrets**

Robin immediately checked to see if his mask had been replaced and was relieved to find that he'd already put it back on. The second person at the table stood up and Raven now wore an obvious look of disgust. "Alex…" she said as the guy took off his mask revealing a pale, strong face. "Raven…" he replied before turning his attention to the other titan "Robin…" he said noticing that Robin was more interested in his partner. A young, pretty witch with pink hair. Her hair now hanging down, she was wearing a shorter skirt that made Robin look, interested, at her long, sexy legs. "I take it you two know Jinx." Alex said. Raven just scowled at Jinx who was obviously flirting with Robin who was being clearly unresponsive. "You aren't expecting us to just pretend Jinx never did anything and make her a Titan." Robin pointed out. Alex shrugged "Well, when Raven called…", "She did what?" Robin whipped around and looked at Raven, she could feel the anger emanating off of him. "How could you do this?" but Raven wasn't there, she'd already left… Tears in her eyes. This just infuriated Alex more, he hated it when Raven cried. He grabbed Robin by the collar "If there is **any** fallout from this, one tear from her eyes. I will kill you…" Alex took a few steps before he noticed Jinx close to Robin, trying to get closer to him, almost as if she was desperate for his attention. "Let's go, Jinx." He said stiffly. She looked at him "Blackout!…" She whined. "Now, Jinx!"

She flipped the hood of her sweater up over her head and whipped a calling card out of her pocket and gave it to Robin. She then walked past Alex in a huff, trying her hardest not to hex the bastard. _Why the hell does he always spoil my fun? _Alex wasn't too concerned, Jinx was always mad at him for something or other. He was usually the first to apologize, or even speak, not this time. "So…" Jinx broke the eerie silence, "You and Raven? How long ago did you meet her?" She asked, with all the charm of a young child. Alex didn't feel like answering so he merely retaliated. "Crush on Robin much?" he said, Jinx just giggled "Yeah, he's so cute…" She giggled again but suddenly frowned, saddened by something "But he'll never love me." They kept walking, Alex almost unsure what to say.

* * *

Robin stormed into the tower, still enraged by the events at the bistro. He noticed Beast Boy playing video games. "Where's Raven!" he screamed. Beast Boy merely pointed at the hall to the living quarters. "That was cold man…" Beast Boy said, catching Robin's attention "You had no reason to yell at her." Robin opened his mouth to argue but Beast Boy was right. Robin just walked off, up to the door of Raven's room. He heard sobs from the other side of the door. He knocked, "Come in Robin" she said. He walked in to see newly formed tears swell up in her eyes. "How'd you know it was…", "Beast Boy promised not to interrupt me." She answered. She wiped tears from her eyes with her arm. Robin found himself hurt at this. "Raven, I just wanted to apologize.", "Don't, I shouldn't have called them." Robin sighed "Raven, I'm sorry anyway. That aside what do you think about them joining us?" Raven stopped crying. It was hard to stay mad at Robin. "We need the help, and I know Alex…" she said. "Jinx called him Blackout.", "Cheesy nickname." They exchanged pleasantries but Raven was having a hard time focusing on conversation. She was too busy shooting glances at Robin, his abs, his… _Girl, get yourself together, you aren't some crazy whore… I'm not a whore, I'm just checking to see what he thinks about me. _Raven shuffled closer to Robin but before she could make a move Robin broke the moment. "So what about Alex…" He asked, "Um… Let's see, 17, mindweaver, brown eyes, black hair, pale skin. He is, or at least **was**, captain of Defender Z. I think he once got caught drinking underage. That's about it." She said. Robin figured she knew something else she didn't want to add. "Time to make the call."

* * *

"Please, Alex… Just make him ask me on a first date." Jinx whined. Alex just shook his head. He always found it hard to refuse a request from the pretty witch, today he found it practically impossible. _Shouldn't have let her buy that skirt, I knew it was a bad idea._ Almost as if he had no control, Alex put his hands on her waist and started moving his head in to kiss her. "Alex…" She knocked his hands off her waist. "Don't tempt it. It's was too long ago." It was almost like a snap back to reality. He missed having Jinx as a girlfriend but she wanted Robin now. He didn't even really want Jinx. "Okay, I'll do it." Jinx just giggled. He was so easy to mess with. It was almost cute. _Maybe we should get back together. We can do something together. I mean, he's so hot. It's a shame, those cute eyes…that... only… notice… Raven, stupid little bitch. Woah, girl, you don't want Alex, Robin's your target now._ Her cell phone rang, killing her train of thought. "Hi Robin…"

* * *

The second Robin heard her voice his mind lost control, he started thinking of them of a first date. _She is so hot, I can't stop thinking of her perfectly curvy body, and it's perfectly proportioned. She is so hot! Where to take her though? A movie? No, she'll want to watch it. A concert? Nah, can't have a conversation. How about the mall? Yeah, the mall would be a perfect date… She can shop, we can talk. I'll get to see her in so many cute outfits._ Then a girlish voice came from the other end of the phone. "**Uh… Robin?**" Robin got snapped into reality, "Sorry, Jinx. You guys are now titans. Uh… yeah. Jinx, if you're not, um, doing anything, would like to, uh, go to the mall with me?" There was a _sexy_ giggle from the other end of the line, _She sounds so cute when she giggles._ "**I'd love to Robin**", "Okay, see you soon, baby." Robin hung up the phone and sat down next to Beast Boy with a look of heaven on his face.

* * *

Alex was trying to calm Jinx down so he could get the news but instead she threw herself at him in a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the young witch exclaimed excited. "Are we Titans now?" Alex asked. "Nevermind that, I have a date with Robin!" Alex was happy to see his friend so excited. _Does she have to be so loud! I mean, massive headache. _He broke her gargantuan grip and called a cab. Alex put his mask back on. He got inside the cab, Jinx followed. "Titan's Tower, fast."

* * *

Beast Boy was frantically waving his arms, trying to snap Robin out of his trance-like state. "Dude? You okay?" asked Beast Boy as Raven walked into the room, thoroughly confused. Then the doorbell rang and Robin jumped out of his chair and rushed to the door. It opened quickly and a blur with pink hair latched her arms around him in a hug. Raven could do nothing but scowl, but what she saw next would make her cry. Jinx leaned in and pressed her vixen lips on his velvet ones and he just accepted it. In fact, he kissed her back. Two tears silently drifted down Raven's face, dripped to the floor. Each one landed silently but, to Alex, they made the world shake. Raven put the sleeves of her long-sleeved t-shirt into her eyes to block the tears and ran out of the room crying. Jinx ignored her and dragged Robin over to the couch with her. Beast Boy got up, sickened by the turn of events. Before he could go console Raven though, Alex stopped him. "Go read comics or something, I got this one BB." Beast Boy just shrugged "Anything to get out of here."

Alex walked down the hall to the door of Raven's bedroom. He heard loud crying from inside, not sobs, pure crying. He could feel the sadness ringing from her mind. He entered, "I didn't say you could come…" she looked up, still crying. _Damn it Alex, why'd you give Jinx her way, look at what you did to your long, lost love. _"Oh, Alex… Sorry, I thought you were that asshole." Raven said, acting as strong as she possibly could but she reminded him of the soft, innocent, _demon_, girl next door. "Uh… Raven, about Jinx. If I'd known she'd go for Robin, I wouldn't have brought her." He put his arm around her in a comforting way. She knew it wasn't his fault, _It's all my fault she's like this_, but the apology comforted her anyway. She looked up at his eyes and realized something she forgot to ask earlier. "What's with the mask?" She asked curiously. "I found a massive treasure, I ended up pretty well off. But, blinded by hope for the future. I didn't pay attention. I was infected by a creature known as Armageddon. Infected by a being known as Rage. I became the vessel for the second end of the world. At first, he could suggest things to me, and I'd do them. The farther away from the ruins I got, the weaker he became. Now he only has power when I sleep, but I can try to fight him off." Alex admitted, _Wonder what she'll think._ "I know what it's like to be cursed. I was the first end of the world." Raven admitted sheepishly. She gave him a look of pure confidence when he stood up and got ready to leave.

The second he was in the hallway he reveled over the trouble he caused. _Rage? Yeah, right! More like destroyer of friendships. Why can't I do anything right?

* * *

__2am, Sunday, December 18th._

"You look so tired dude, you should get some rest." Beast Boy said to the new guy. "I don't sleep." Said Alex with his head in the palm of his hand. Beast Boy just shrugged. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?" The green changling asked. "A glass of pop would be nice." Alex replied. Beast Boy poured Alex a glass of soda and then pulled a bottle out of his pocket. 'The prankster's bottle of safe sleeping pills' he plopped a few into Alex's drink. He made himself a PB&J sandwich and walked back out onto the deck. He gave the glass to Alex who downed it. He suddenly felt kind of sick. "Uh, BB… can you cover for me, I don't feel so good." Alex managed to make it as far as his bed before he passed out.

* * *

Alex's body rose from it's slumber, Alex no longer in control. It opened it's eyes, a solid red. Concealing pure evil in an innocent body. It had a simple mission. It's master would be rising soon, he needed to create more victims, more innocents for the chosen one to worry about. So he could be controlled when the time came. Rage wandered it's way all the way out to Raven's room and entered. The 16 year old, dark witch was sleeping in a purple tanktop but wasn't wearing any pants or anything, which left a spacious view of seductive black panties. Rage drew a dark smile and listened for her thoughts. _I wish there was someone who truly loved me out there. Someone meant for me. _Rage just smiled, he kissed her on the forehead and a symbol glowed brightly for a second before eventually fading. Rage returned to Alex's bedroom before leaving an illusion there and waiting for his prey.

* * *

Raven thrashed around her bed for about two hours before finally bolting upright. Normally she would go right back to sleep but the image infinitely worried her. She took the teapot off her bedside table and poured two glasses. She left her room, still dressed in only what she had on for night clothes and a cloak she'd thrown over herself to keep warm. She entered Alex's room and suddenly felt as if someone had cranked up the heat, she immediately dropped the cloak and went to check the thermometer. It was room temperature. But she felt so hot, she put the tea on his bedside table. Then, almost subconsciously, she took off her tanktop. Leaving her in a black set of bra and panties. Meanwhile, Rage was toying with Alex's soul. _**Wow Alex, she's cute. I wonder what she looks like without a bra on. **You leave her alone you sick fuck. _Raven suddenly felt as if she was baking alive, almost out of her control, she took her bra off. It cooled her down a little bit. _Stop it! I won't let you do this to her. **It's so hot in your room Alex, it's not my fault she's stripping to cool off. **I said, you leave her the fuck alone you dirty, unsophisticated, chauvinistic asshole. **Since you won't join me, I'll make it hotter. Fuck, that's the action, not the word… the love of your life and when she's intimate, I'll fill her with so many bad memories she becomes a worthless slut. **_But Rage never had the chance, Raven did the one thing that could have saved her. She sat on his bed and placed his head in her lap. This woke Alex up, returning Raven's mind to normal. But she didn't feel cold. In fact, she felt fine. She just sat there, playing with his hair. He looked up and saw her chest, he ignored it, as hard as it was naked. He lifted his head up to kiss her but she got up. _Sorry Alex, I still have faith in Robin_. She forgot about the nightmare. She started putting her clothes on, she didn't remember why she was just stripped down to a pair of panties for him either. It didn't matter to Alex. He was in love with her as a person and as a figure. She had long slender legs that you couldn't ignore. He looked up and noticed the curvy figure that was such a commodity nowadays. She finally got her tanktop on over it. He then scanned up. He didn't need to stop on her sexy chest, he'd taken too many glances at that already. _Valor rewards the bold._ "Hey, Raven. Want to go out for dinner and a movie later. Catch up?" He asked his friend. Raven flushed a bright red, it sounded more like a date then a get together. "Sure, it could be fun." And with that, she left. She finally realized when she got into the hallway. _Oh my god, he was checking me out.

* * *

_

**Author's rant: **That took me a long time to type up, 3 and a half hours. Even with a previously written bad copy. God… I need to type faster or eliminate distractions. Review please, I think this chap was really slow, agree or disagree, up to you… predict. Stay tuned as I'm writing three fics at the same time.


End file.
